New Friends
by Hilarious yet Strange
Summary: Cheesy name but ok. The taylors are in town and the three of the four girls plan to get Kim and Jack together whilst everyone else try to get Jerry and my character Crystal together. Pairings Jack and Kim and Jerry and my own character, help on ratings?
1. Meet the Taylor's

**Hey guys this is my first Kickin' it fanfic so i hope u like it.**

**Storywriter ;P**

* * *

Jack's POV

"Yo! You guys hear the news?" Jerry said walking in with Rudy and Eddie.

"No" Milton said.

"The Taylors are coming to town" Eddie said.

"Who are the Taylors?" Kim asked.

"Only the second richest family in the country!" Rudy said.

"You mean Mike and Calypso Taylor?" I asked. Rudy was right, Mike and Calypso were the second richest couple in the country! (don't ask me who the first is!) Calypso is an actress whilst Mike is a GREAT lawyer, now their family are going to get a lot richer. Why you ask? They have had eight children, four boys, four girls, three sets of twins and two single and they're coming to town! Its great hopefully we can get a rating if the swing by the dojo.

"Hello people who own this dojo!" a sudden voice said. We all turned around to see four boys and a girl about our age walk into the dojo. The girl leaned on the frame whilst the boys looked around.

"Hi, um what are you doing here?" Rudy asked.

"We're just looking around all the stores" the girl said.

"Have you dudes and dudette not noticed this is a dojo not a store" Jerry said.

"Really" One of the boys said.

"Yeah really" Milton said.

"Can you show some moves?" The girl asked.

"Yeah sure" Jerry said stepping forward. I can not wait to see this, he got in the pose one leg forward the other behind. His fists were raised in a boxers pose, he took deep breaths looking like he was about to do a kick on the dummie standing near him. He took another breath.

"Jack you do it" He said standing back and pushing me forward, the girl giggled at his action, although her giggle isn't as cute as kims. Ok you caught me i, Jack Anderson, have a cruch on Kim Crawford, i have ever since we met. I got into the same posision as he did and kicked the dummie causing his head to fly off and bounce out of the dojo.

"Sweet!" A different boy said.

"I'm Crystal by the way, call me crys" Crystal was wearing a blue dress with a black belt, black leggins, blue flats and the only jewellery she was wearing was a guitar necklace. Her hair was tied up and put back with a clip with bits hanging down on both sides.

"I'm Micky, betty's twin" Micky was wearing a grey beenie hat, red t-shirt, orange belt and grey trackies. His hair was spicky but most of it was hidden by the hat.

"I'm Ryan, oh and by the way betty is Micky's nickname for cryssie" Ryan was wearing a green t-shirt and black trousers. Then Crys kicked him in the gut, he collapsed then and there holding his stomach, the two other boys bent down to him whilst Micky was holding his twin back, her feet of the ground and her arms by her side.

"Don't call me Cryssie Ryan!" she said.

"Sorry she has anger issues" the boy on the right of Ryan said.

"One: I do NOT have anger issues! Two: You would be SO DEAD if Micky wasn't holding me back" she said trying to get out of Mickys grip. After Ryan got his breath back they continued the introductions.

"I'm Josh, Ryan's twin" Josh was wearig a grey t-shirt with JOSH written on in red, green belt and blue trousers.

"I'm Ashley, call me Ash" Ashley was wearing a green huddie with ASHLEY inprinted on it in blue, black trackies and a red baseball cap worn backwards.

"I'm Jack, this is Kim" I point to kim "Milton" I point to Milton "Rudy" I point to Rudy "Eddie" again in move my finger "And Jerry" and finally i point to Jerry, who waves to Crys. She blushes and smiles before an ear peircing scream echos through the courtyard. Crys, Micky, Ash, Ryan and Josh look at each other before they all shout in unison 'Lindy' and run out of the dojo, then Crys comes back in with the dummies head.

"I believe this is yours" she said handing it to Rudy.

"Yeah, who was screaming?" he asked.

"My sis, Lindy, the head landed on her lap" she said, before blushing a bit because of Jerry looking at her in a very 'I think i'm in love' way.

"Crys!" three girls ran in with shopping bags.

"No! No way am i wearng any of that!" Crys said hiding behind Jerry.

"Why? Its only heels and dresses and make up and all the other girly stuff you dispise" One girl said, smirking.

"Urgh you guys are so girls!" crys said.

"Guys these are my older sisters So-HEY!" she said the 'HEY' bit when the girl that spoke before shoved her to the side thankfully she didn't hit the floor because Jerry caught her.

"I'm Sophia" Sophia was wearing a red dress with a pick cardigan and had pink highlights in her hair.

"Her twin Skyler, call me Sky" Skyler was wearing a pind dress with matching heels.

"I'm Lindy" LIndy was wearing blue skinny jeans, pinky purple long sleaved top and had purple highlights in her hair.

"Yeah thanks for the pushing Sophia"

"Welcome"

"Anyway this is Jack, Kim, Milton, Eddie, Rudy and Jerry... wait where are the lads?" Crystal said.

"Falafel Phils" Lindy said.

"The place that has greecy falafel balls?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah"

"Ewww... I'mma gunna go watch them run to the bathroom to puke them up!" she said running off.

"She is so stupid" Lindy said.

"Thats why you can easily tell her and Micky are twins" Skyler said.

"Girls we should OMG!" Sophia shouted.

"What?" Lindy said.

"What are you wearing?" Sophia asked Kim.

"Um, sweat pants and a tank top" she replied.

"Nope, that will not do!" Skyler shouted.

"Wheres the changing room"

"Through that door"

"You two get the bags me and Kim will be in the changing room" Lindy said before she started to drag Kim to the changing room. However before she got through the door Crystal, Ashley, Josh and Micky came running in.

"Lindy! Step away from Kim" she said.

"Why?" Sophia and Skyler took a step closer with the bags.

"Ladies put the bags down" Ashley said.

"Don't you think that you can just girly Crys up?" Josh said.

"Yeah!" Skyler said walking up to Crystal.

"What? Oh you are SO dead Josh!" Crystal shouted before she was dragged away.

"We'll see you girls at the house yeah?" Micky shouted.

"Woah where crys goin'" Ryan asked walking in the door.

"Well Lindy was just about to drag kim in the changing room to apparently girl her up. Then your twin, micky and Crys came running in and before we knew it Crys was dragged off by Lindy, Sophia and Skyler" I said, Ryan nodded. Then you will not believe who came through the door...

* * *

**Here you go a Kickin' it fanfic. Who could the mysterious people be? I think we can guess. *cough cough* not telling *cough cough* sorry for the cheekiness! Anywayz ple review!**

**Storywriter ;P**


	2. Dinner anybody?

**Hey guys now before i go onto the story, a lot of you (amazing!) readers were getting confused on who the taylors were twins with and im going to put the following on every authors note at the beginning on each chapter for you guys!**

**Micky and Crystal= twins and youngest Crystal also known as Crys or Betty for micky**

**Sophia and Skyler= twins and second youngest Skyler also known as Sky and Sophia also known as Soph**

**Josh and Ryan= twins and third youngest**

**Ashley (boy)= second eldest Ashley also known as Ash**

**Lindy- eldest.**

**Storywriter ;P**

* * *

**Previously**

**"Well Lindy was just about to drag kim in the changing room to apparently girl her up. Then your twin, micky and Crys came running in and before we knew it Crys was dragged off by Lindy, Sophia and Skyler" I said, Ryan nodded. Then you will not believe who came through the door...**

* * *

Jack's POV

Mike and Calypso Taylor are in our dojo! This is so cool! Wait why are Micky, Josh, Ryan and Ash hiding?

"Oh boys" Mrs Taylor said looking around.

"Oh Calypso there not just going to pop out of now where now are they?" Mr Taylor asked sarcasticly. Then he noticed us and went up to Rudy.

"Good evening i'm Mike Taylor call me Mike" he said as Rudy shook his hand, glushing like a teenaged girl.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Lindy said walking through the door with Sky, Soph and a different girl who looked exactly like Crys but she was wearing heels and a white dress.

"Darlings you look gorgeous and Crystal you look devine!" Mrs Taylor said... Wait! THATS CRYSTAL? I looked over at Milton, Eddie, Rudy and Kim who looked as shocked as i did, then i looked over at Jerry who looked like he was in dream land. Micky, Ash, Josh and Ryan were laughing causing Mrs Taylor and Mike to look the way they hid.

"Ha ha yeah i look devine now can get these things of me?"

"Nope" Josh said.

"Why?"

Because" Ryan said.

"That's not an answer"

"Do i look like i care?"

"No"

"Then there you go"

"Hey kim you said the girls changing room is down there right?"

"Yeah"

"Bye!" Crys said before she went down the hall with a bag.

"W-wait" Rudy said after she went.

"S-so that means that all the Taylors are in MY dojo?" Rudy asked. Everyone (except the wasabi worriors and crystal of course) nodded.

"Sweet!" He giggles like a girl the Crys came running out.

"What...was...that?" she screamed.

"Oh just Rudy being a girl" Jerry replied, the girls gave him a stare down except mrs T.

"Not that theres anythink wrong with girls it just"

"Just what Jerry?" Sophia asked.

"Um"

"Come on Jerry you can tell us" Crystal said edging closer as Kim, Sophia, Skyler and Lindy did as well.

"Milton! Eddie! Rudy! Jack! Help a bro out would ya?" he begged. We all looked at eachother and shook our heads.

"Sorry dude your on your own"

"What about you guys? Micky? Ash? Josh? Ryan? Help" They did the same.

"Bro when it comes to our sis's your definitely on your own" Ash said.

"Mommy!" Jerry screamed and ran out as if he had seen a ghost or zombie.

"Well that was easy" Lindy said.

"Yeah it always is with Montinez" Kim said using Jerry's last name.

"Ah. Ok. So what were we talking about before Rudy giggled like Lindy when she met Taylor Swift?" Crys asked.

"We were just about to invite your friends here fo tea" Mrs Taylor said. Tea? At the Taylors? I'm in!

"No you don't-" Kim started before i grabbed her around the waist, lifted her of the ground and turned her back-as well as mine- away from the Taylors.

"We would love to come" Rudy said.

"Great see you at our mansion" Mrs T said before she left with her children. Oh my god! We are going to the Taylors house! This is great! I can't wait for tonight. I wonder what kim's going to wear. Oh Jerry doesn't know. Maybe i should text him.

_To: Jerry_

_From: Jack_

_Hey bro, where all invited to the Taylor's house for tea_

It wasn't long before i got a reply.

_To : Jack_

_From: Jerry_

_Ok i'll be back in a bit. Are the Taylors still there? Lindy, Soph and Sky scare me._

_To: Jerry _

_From: Jack_

_Yeah there gone see u in a bit_

I still cannot wait.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry i havn't updated in a while i was busy with homework and a new story i've been writing. Hope you enjoyed. I'm going to make it a bit more interesting next chapter PLZ, PLZ, PLZZZZZ reveiw!**

**Storywriter ;P**


	3. Shopping and Plans

Hey** guys i'm back sorry i haven't updated lately its just i'm busy with school. So here we go!**

**Micky and Crystal= twins and youngest Crystal also known as Crys or Betty for micky**

**Sophia and Skyler= twins and second youngest Skyler also known as Sky and Sophia also known as Soph**

**Josh and Ryan= twins and third youngest**

**Ashley (boy)= second eldest Ashley also known as Ash**

**Lindy- eldest.**

**Storywriter ;P**

* * *

**Previously**

**From: Jack**

**Hey bro, where all invited to the Taylor's house for tea**

**It wasn't long before i got a reply.**

**To : Jack**

**From: Jerry**

**Ok i'll be back in a bit. Are the Taylors still there? Lindy, Soph and Sky scare me.**

**To: Jerry **

**_From: Jack_**

**_Yeah there gone see u in a bit_**

* * *

**Milton's POV**

"Does this mean i have to wear a dress?" Kim asked.

"I don't know-" Jack began before Crystal came in.

"Hey Crys, why are you here?" Kim asked.

"Well i just thought i should tell you that you might want to dress formal. We always dress like it when we have visitors, so Kim we should get dress shopping"

"Ok" Kim said then left with Crys after getting her bag. Then it hit me.

"Oh. My. God. She has just gone out with THE Crystal Taylor!" I screamed.

"I know! Just think, Bobby Wasabi dojo is going to be WAY more popular!" Rudy screamed.

"Oh! Kim's gunna get jelous!" Jerry said. He was right, if we were going to get more popular than more girls were sure to come here, meaning more girls are going to surround us guys especially Jack.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Dude, Kim has a crush on you!" Jerry shouted a bit TOO excited.

"Calm down Jerry" Eddie said.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Hey guys, hope you got some tuxedos at home" Ryan says coming inside the dojo with the others.

"Nope"

"Nada"

"Not a clue"

"No way!"

"What?" came mine, Rudy, Eddie, Jack and Jerry's reply.

"Come on then" Micky said dragging us out of the dojo.

**Jack POV**

On the way there i thought i saw Kim and Crystal at the skateboarding shop in the mall. They noticed us when the came out and ran up to us, walking with us to the tuxedo shop just oppisite the skateboarding one. Crystal, Micky, Kim and me went off to find me and Kim clothes alone, the girls dragged us to their part of the shop first.

"How 'bout this one" Crys asked me and Micky. The dress ended mid-thigh and was quite flashy at the back.

"Too flashy" Micky replied.

"This?" Kim asked holding up a black one the ended at her ankles, way to long if you ask me.

We all burst out laughing-including kim.

"That... looks...way...to...long!" Crys said between explosions of laughter.

"Ok...guys... let's get serious" Micky said after he calmed down.

"Ok, ok how 'bout these?" Crys said holding up purple and blue knee length dresses. (A/N a bit like the dress in the ricky weaver episode but one it blue and the other in purple)

"Perfect... go try 'em on!" Micky said pushing the girls to the changing rooms.

"Me and Jack will look for a tux each!"

"Kay"

**Kim's POV**

The dress was perfect! It wasn't too long or too flashy, and it didn't hurt to breathe. Crys got the blue on and i got the purple, mind you Jerry said something about the colour purple a while back.

_Flashback_

_I was just walking into Captain Corndog with Jerry, Milton and Eddie when i over heard something about me and Jack._

_"Yeah so Jack and Kim's colour is purple"_

_"What?" _

_"Nothing, its just that purple is Kicks colour" Jerry said. Kick... what the heck is that?_

_"Kick?"_

_"Yeah, Ki from Kim and ck from Jack"_

_"Ok you guys are just weird"_

_"HURTFUL!"_

_Flashback ends _

Wow just, wow. I have great friends don't I? I thought as i got changed back into my orginal clothes.

"Hey, Kim you ready?" Crys's voice came out.

"Yeah" I said, walking out of the changing rooms with the dress.

"Well let's go pay" As we walked to the counter we met up with Micky adnd Jack. Once we were at the counter, Micky pulled out a credit card.

"You guys have credit cards?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, although Micky uses mine and his since i lost about 9-"

"10"

"10 credit cards" me and her laughed a bit. Once the dresses and suits were payed for we met up with the other's and went to falafil phils where we hung out for a bit and made plans.

"Right so me and Jerry will go to Miltons house and wait for Rudy there whilst Jack goes to Kims house and waits there" Eddie said.

"Ok" we all said.

"Me, Josh and Ryan will wait for you out side of our house and give you a tour whilst dinner cooks" Ashley said.

"Right. We're sorted, well me and the boys best be off. See ya guys" Crys said as she and the boys left, we all waved.

"Well i'm going to guys see ya" I said.

"Yeah me to" Jack said following me. We walked out of the mall and down out street, we lived on the same street, and to my house.

"Well see ya tomorrow Kimmy" That earned him a punch in the stomach.

"Don't call me Kimmy, Jackie"

"Sorry"

"See ya later Jack"

"Bye Kim" He walked down the path again and i walked in my house. Tonight is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed it. Sorry about not updating faster, i had some trouble with school and my friends. Plz review!**

**Storywriter ;P**


End file.
